


Air and Spirit

by Agehron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pidge is of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron
Summary: Family fluff, honestly. fun in the snow.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 4





	Air and Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so late, December turned into chaos for me. This was supposed to be this crazy, epic story with Shiro/Pidge/Kuron, but I’ll have to try that another day. But here’s a butt load of family fluff for you.

Pidge laughed as she chased the little kitsune kit through the snow, it’s inky black fur the only mark on the white powder. Soon Pidge caught up, pouncing on her. She tickled the kit, who squirmed and yipped in her mother’s arms. 

“Now Hikaru, where is your brother?” She asked, kissing the tip of the kits, nose. The kit remained silent, but her eyes went towards the hiding placing of her snow-white brother. Pidge grinned, standing. Using her magic to lift the little vixen into the air, she moved slowly to the area, looking for the tod’s gold eyes peeking from the snow. It didn’t take her long, and soon found her son hiding behind a fallen tree. He giggled as he joined his sister. 

“More snow Mama?” He asked, tail wagging behind him. She laughed. “Snow is water, Kuro. That’s Uncle Lance’s magic, not mine.” Both kits pouted.

“Why did Uncle Lance and Uncle Hunk have to go to Cuba for the winter?” Hikaru pouted. “They’re not birds!” Kuro nodded, agreeing with his sister. 

“Because Uncle Lance couldn’t shift up here when it’s this cold. His Kelpie form is made for much warmer waters than here.” She grinned. “And they’re both complete wusses when it comes to anything below 60 out.” The kits giggled as Pidge set them down in the middle of the clearing. She reached out to the falling flakes, and used the gentlest of breezes to make the flakes dance in intricate patterns. 

She smiled as the warm burn on her hip. Shiro was home. She turned to where the heat was the warmest, her smile getting bigger when she saw the seven-tailed kokuko standing at the edge of the clearing, supplies hanging from his sides, the purple glow of his kitsunebi leg flickering.

“PAPA!!!” The both squealed when the kits noticed who their mother was looking at, tearing across the snow to him. “Papa’s home!” The woman could only shake her head. They acted like they hadn’t seen him in weeks, instead of the single day he had to stay in town because of the weather. 

A warmth flowed through her at his deep laugh, dropping his head to nuzzle and lick at the kits as they danced between his front paws. They replied with soft, excited yips, tumbling over each other to try and get to him. 

“Alright, alright, let’s go home so we can put these away.” He said, picking up Hikaru. Pidge joined them, shifting to her unicorn form, and lifting Kuro onto her back. 

“But we wanna walk!” They both protested, Hikaru squirming in her father’s grip. Pidge shook her head, gold mane glinting even with the heavy cloud cover. 

“It’s too deep in the woods for you two, remember I cleared out a lot of the snow so you could play.” She reminded them. “We don’t want you accidentally falling into someone’s else’s den, right? Remember what happened when you accidentally woke up Iverson, Kuro?” The kit had gotten to eager earlier in the season and ended up falling through the kermode’s den, waking up the grouchy bear spirit. Iverson had found the situation amusing, thankfully, and had simply dropped the kit off at their cabin, grumbling over how much like his mother he was, always in trouble and sticking his nose in places where it shouldn’t be, before going back into hibernation. 

“Yes Mama…” He pouted, knowing how east her had gotten off for that particular incident. While Iverson was a grouch, he was harmless unless truly threatened, unlike some of the others who resided there. The kits settled down and soon they were home, The two adults shifting back into their human forms after Pidge unloaded the parcels from Shiro. The Senko kitsune swept her up in his one real arm, holding her close and nuzzling her before kissing her. Pidge laughed as she heard the kits gag and groan about ‘mushy stuff’ behind them as she returned the hug, feeling the warmth of his soul mark on his shoulder blade beneath his shirt, matching the heat of her own. 

“You go play with the kits, I’ll put these away.” She kissed his cheek. “Let you run amok with them for a bit.” He Returned the kiss, sweeping the kits up in his arm. 

“Come on you two, let’s go play.” He kept the kits away from his fire arm, knowing that they hadn’t learned how to protect themselves from it quite yet.

Setting them down in the back yard, Shiro shifted back, flopping down on the snow. The two kits clamoring over him. Hikaru bit at his ear, tugging on it happily. 

“Easy Hika-Chan.” He laughed, letting her slide down his head. The kit giggled, falling into the snow.

“Fetch?” Kuro asked, tail wagging. Shiro laughed as Hikaru joined in on the request. He shifted back to his human form, making a snowball. “You ready?” He asked as the twins bolted across the yard. “That answers that question..” He laughed to himself, throwing the icy ball, watching his children trip over each other to get to it. Sure it disappeared into the surrounding snow, but the kits loved chasing them. Over an hour later, Shiro gathered them up and taking them back to the house. 

“Have fun?” Pidge asked as they came in, Shiro shaking the snow from his hair. He sat the kits down, walking into the kitchen. 

“Always have fun with the kits. Started dinner already?” He kissed her head. His mate nodded.

“Venison stew tonight.” She smiled. “Just pulled some that we froze out. It’s heating up now.”

“This after working all day and taking care of the kits? Inari, you’re amazing.” He nuzzled her adoringly. Pidge purred, tipping her head. “I got the kits for the next week.” He promised. Pidge laughed. 

“You say that now.” She teased, bumping her hip into his thigh. The kits clamored into the kitchen, wrapping around their ankles. She leaned down, picking up Kuro. “Come on you to, let’s set the table.”

Hours later Pidge checked on the kits one last time, smiling as they snored together in their nest. She closed the door, and went into the living room. She stopped to admire Shiro, who stood shirtless, his back to her. She leaned against the door, admiring the symbol of them belonging together. The delicate Celtic knot-work twisted into a tree, the green and gold colors glowing softly like they did when they were together. He looked up, eyes bright when he noticed her. 

“Want to go for a run?” He asked, arm outstretched to her. She nodded, joining him. 

“The kits are fast asleep. I lock the doors?” He nodded, leaning down to kiss her. Pidge returned it eagerly, Shiro pulling away with a soft chuckle. 

“Keep on going like that and I might be tempted to try for a little filly.” He muttered softly to her, nuzzling her ear. Pidge pulled away, eyes bright. 

“You’ll have to catch me first.” She grinned as she stripped, the Inyo symbol in purple and black, glowing on her hip. Shiro reached out to stroke it, eyes glowing softly. 

“I thank the Lady everyday I get to spend with you.” He said softly. Pidge flushed, looking away.

“Sap.” She teased quietly. “And I thank Dagda for you.” She added, hair covering her face. She cleared her throat. “Come on, let’s go.” She shifted into her unicorn form, and took off across the snow. Shiro stood back for a bit, watching her run, the glow of her soul mark bright on her coat. He grinned at the placement of it. Lance had taken great amusement when his daughter had declared it a ‘Cutie Mark’ and had asked Aunt Pidge if she knew Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, annoying the unicorn to no end. He was shaken from his thoughts when Pidge called out to him, standing at the edge of the clearing. He shifted, and took off after her. The sky was moonless, only the stars and the black void of space above them. The kokuko reached out, connecting with the void, feeling everything and nothing at the same time. Sometimes he envied his mate who wielded the power over air, but he loved the oneness he felt with the power of Spirit he held. It had helped him through his darkest times, until Pidge’s Golden light came into it.

He paused when he noticed that Pidge had gotten away from him while he was in his thoughts. There was no tracks on the ground ether, the snow in pristine condition. He hummed, reaching into the void again, easily picking up on his mate’s life force. Another perk of being a spirit wielder was being able to find a mischievous little air unicorn who had no issue using her ability to walk on air to fool others. He turned into the direction he felt her, and melded into the oneness of his surroundings. He stalked her, soon finding her under a large willow tree by a creek, horn lit up, making a light in the darkness. He huffed at how perfect it was for her, then move so he was behind her. 

His steps were even, not making a sound or a mark in the snow. When he was close enough, he launched himself at her, shifting midjump, to land on her back in human form. She squeaked in surprise, rearing up a bit before rational thought came back and she pinned her ears. 

“Thank was mean.” She pouted, stomping a hoof. Shiro just laughed. 

“Anymore than you ditching me and not leaving a mark to show where you went?” He grinned, rubbing her neck. He jumped down, shifting back. “Let’s follow the creek a bit before we go back to our little nogistunes.” He nuzzled her, walking along the creek. Pidge walked beside him, their shoulders brushing together. He enjoyed this, their quiet time. There was a lot less of it since the kits, but he loved it, loved the life her had. Soon they headed back to the cabin, checking on the kits before heading to bed themselves. Pidge let him brush the knots from her hair, twisting into a braid for the night. When they were in bed, he curled up around her, resting his head on hers. They talked until Pidge began to snore softly, pressing close to his warmth. He stayed awake a bit more, enjoying the feel of their bodies together. Soon sleep overtook him and as he made a note to leave offerings at his shrine to Lady Inari, he slipped into the void of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the idea of this universe is that everyone can shape shift into some sort of animal, whether and everyday one or mythical one, and everyone has power over one of the fire elements. I go by the Western(I think) idea of earth, water, fire, air and spirit. A spirit user like Shiro is the rarest, though Allura is one as well. The paladins go as such-
> 
> Pidge- Air Unicorn. Unicorn for her European heritage. I went with air instead of plants because air corresponds with knowledge. And also plats kind falls under ‘earth’.
> 
> Shiro- Spirit Kitsune. More specifically a Senko, or Kiko Kitsune. And more specific then that, a kokuko Senko. 
> 
> Lance- Water Kelpie. I choose Kelpie because mermaid seemed over done for him and wanted to do something with what looks like Scottish heritage with his last name being McClain. His Scottish ancestor moved to Cuba to get away from the the English and they adapted to the warmer waters of the Caribbean. 
> 
> Hunk (who is married to Lance in this story)- Earth Spirit. I loved EVERYWHERE to find specific Samoan/Polynesian spirits and all I got where deities. If anyone has better knowledge about them please contact me because I do not want to leave it so ambiguous. 
> 
> Keith- Fire Imugi (Korean Lesser Dragon). This one is kind is obvious. Keith is very much fire, and a dragon just seemed to fit him. 
> 
> Allura- Spirit wielder, though I’m torn between African or Native American Spirits for her. I wanted African, but ran into similar issues as Hunk, so again, any help would be greatly appreciated. She is one of the most powerful Spirit users out there if that helps.


End file.
